July Daze (ATF)
by Tipper
Summary: Another little bit with the boys having a spot of trouble at the county fair. Hope you like it!


Author: Tipper  
Title: July Daze 1/1  
Disclaimer: I'm guessing you know it by now. If not, just look at one of the twenty some odd other stories I've posted here. Okay, okay, I know the rules. Mirisch, Trilogy and MGM own the guys, John Watson developed them with Pen Densham's help, and a lovely girl I've never met named Mog reincarnated them in the modern day. Me, I'm just trying to pass the Bar without my head exploding, so I steal time to write.   
Parts: One - it's another shorty!  
Universe: Yep, ATF. First ever.  
Notes: This was in response to a challenge by JeanGenie, just as Figure of Speech and Under Pressure were. This time, the challenge was to write a tale that started with these two lines written by Miss Jean:  
  
"He had no idea just where he was but he knew that he was moving -- a curiously disorientating feeling considering he was lying down. Several sensations, none of them pleasant, transmitted themselves to his waking brain in a split second of overload..."  
  
I wanted to write something unexpected from this beginning, and the following was the result. I hope you like it!  
__________________________________________  
  
JULY DAZE  
  
He had no idea just where he was but he knew that he was moving -- a curiously disorientating feeling considering he was lying down. Several sensations, none of them pleasant, transmitted themselves to his waking brain in a split second of overload. Gingerly, aware of a throbbing in his skull and a shooting pain down the bridge of his nose, he opened blue eyes to stare up at the world.  
  
Sky. Blue, with little white clouds.   
  
Then something broke the calming view, something that loomed over him as he was moved along, something large and circular...with little, multicolored carriages attached to it.  
  
Little, multicolored carriages?  
  
A Ferris Wheel?  
  
Buck groaned, lifting an arm to his face as the sounds and smells of the county fair came crashing in on his senses like a tidal wave. He shut his eyes, realizing with some embarrassment that he was on a gurney, the metal scrape of the little wheels on the pavement an irksome reminder of what had happened. The gurney stopped.  
  
His groan brought a face into view, one he didn't recognize. The stranger wore a white jacket, and had the smell of a paramedic about him. The man smiled.  
  
"Hey there, Mr. Wilmington, how're you feeling?"  
  
Buck just glared.  
  
The paramedic grinned, and disappeared from view as another far more familiar face blocked the agent's view of the perfect summer sky. This one wore an old, battered Red Sox baseball cap and an amused look in his hazel eyes.   
  
"Hey Buck, nice to see you're awake! Had me worried when you just passed out like that," JD said, clearly trying not to smile.   
  
"Go away kid."  
  
"Oh, well, no, can't do that, see. I'm riding with you in the ambulance, since Vin and Ezra decided not to go with you to the hospital." He nodded at someone, and the gurney started rolling again.  
  
"Hospital? Oh Lord, no, not...."  
  
"Yep," JD wiped a hand across his mouth, still trying desperately not to break into a grin, "You...uh...you took quite a tumble after we got off the spinning cups, hit your head on the little man that says you have to be so high to get on the ride," the kid had his hand up as he imitated the height requirement. It was pretty low. "Broke his hand off. I think they're going to make you pay for it. Sorry. I saved the hand though!" He held up the little plastic limb, the words "this high" clearly marked on the side and flapped it in Buck's face.  
  
"And you called an ambulance?" The ladies man spluttered, vaguely trying to knock the "souvenir" away.  
  
JD pulled the hand back, "Ah, no. Ezra did."  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"Well, you threw up a few times, and, since he drove us, I think he was worried about his upholstery...." JD was no longer looking at Buck, keeping face turned away to hide the explosive grin that erupted onto his face. He covered it up with the plastic hand.  
  
"His...Oh, God...."  
  
"I did warn you about eating three chili dogs and not drinking enough water," the boy admonished casually, shaking the hand accusingly at Buck. "And then to have that slice of pizza and a whole carton of onion rings right before we got on the cups! I mean, I'm just glad you chose to ride with the girl instead of me...."  
  
"Oh GOD!"   
  
"Yeah. I think you're going to have to pay for her dress too...."  
  
The gurney stopped rolling, and Buck felt himself being lifted upwards into the ambulance, surrounded by the peals of laughter as both the paramedics and JD couldn't help themselves anymore. One of the paramedics almost lost hold of the gurney, and Buck yelled angrily until they had him firmly ensconced inside the vehicle.   
  
The laughter and Buck's yelling echoed through the parking lot long after the ambulance had gone.   
  
From a safe distance away, looking like a pair of mismatched idiot twins as they leaned over a fence railing, Vin nudged Ezra and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That was fun," the sharpshooter drawled around the lollipop in his mouth.  
  
Pulling out his own lollipop, Ezra nodded, "Yep."  
  
Vin looked down at his watch, then grinned at his friend, "Roller Coaster?"  
  
Ezra grinned back, and started laughing as he led the way back into the fair.  
_____________________________  
  
End - S'okay? S'okay!  
  



End file.
